Kyzel
by Lauti
Summary: Una versión de Rapunzel a la South Park. One-Shot.


**Buenas gente bonita. Aquí una idea ligerita que me surgió, y me pareció divertida, no sé ustedes, háganmelo saber, así también apoyen a la Sr. Garrison. :P Bueno, espero les guste, gracias por leer, y por sus cometarios.**** Matta ne**. :)  


**South Park © ****Trey Parker & Matt Stone, ****Comedy Central**. Rapunzel **© Hermanos Grimm**.  


* * *

"Erase una vez en las aisladas y frías montañas de un pueblo llamado South Park, un hombre y una mujer que vivían solos y desconsolados por no tener hijos, hasta que, por fin, Jesús les dio la oportunidad de a satisfacer su anhelo. La casucha en que vivían daba a un magnífico jardín, en el que crecían espléndidos tacos y hamburguesas; pero estaba rodeado de un muro alto y nadie osaba entrar en él, ya que pertenecía a una puta bruja muy mala leche temida de todo el mundo. Un día la mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes se asomó a la ventana a contemplar el jardín, y vio un plantado de hermosísimas hamburguesas, grandes y jugosas, que despertaron en ella un violento antojo de comerlas, ya que la pobreza en la que vivían solo les dejaba lo necesario. La mujer le dijo al marido de ojos azul rey y cabello azabache que moriría si no comiera de aquellas hamburguesas, y esta vez en serio. Pasaron los días y el antojo fue en aumento con cada día, la mujer iba perdiendo el color a vista de su marido. Viéndola tan desmejorada, le preguntó asustado su marido." –replicó la voz en off de Clyde por todo el auditorio.

– "¿Qué te ocurre, mujer?" –replicó Stan.

– "¡Ay!, en serio me moriré si no puedo comer las hamburguesas del jardín que hay detrás de nuestra casa." –replicó Kenny vestido de mujer.

"El hombre, que quería mucho a su esposa, pensó."

– "No la puedo dejar morir. Conseguiré las hamburguesas, cueste lo que cueste." –replicó Stan mirando el público.

"Y, al anochecer, saltó el muro del jardín de la bruja, tomo un puñado de hamburguesas y las llevó a su mujer, quien se las devoró presurosa y gustosa, y tanto le gustaron que al día siguiente exigió más. Si quería estar en paz el marido, debía saltar nuevamente al jardín y conseguir más hamburguesas. Y así lo hizo, al anochecer. Pero apenas había puesto los pies en el suelo, tuvo un terrible sobresalto, la bruja se le apareció."

– "¿Có-ohmo te atreves, a-ah entrar cual un ladrón en mi jardín y robarme mis hamburguesas de Bennigan's? Lo-oh pagarás muy caro." –hizo su entrada Butters también con prendas femeninas.

"Le dijo ésta con mirada iracunda"

– "¡Ay! Tened compasión de mí. Lo he hecho por necesidad. Mi esposa se antojó de vuestras hamburguesas, tanto que si no las comiera, moriría, esta vez en serio."

"Respondió el hombre. La hechicera se dejó ablandar y le dijo."

– "Si es co-ohmo dices, te dejaré coger… hehe… coger…" –rió malicioso- "cuantas hamburguesas quieras, co-ohn una condición: tienes que darme el hijo que os nazca. Eh-estará bien y lo-oh cuidaré como una madre."

"Tan apurado estaba el hombre, que acepto y, cuando nació el hijo, que era una niña, la bruja se presentó y, después de ponerle el nombre de Kyzel; se la llevó."

Hubo una pausa momentánea, el telón se cerró.

– ¿Pero qué mierda Craig? –sentenció Cartman a su co-director.

– Ya te dije maricón, hay que improvisar, tenemos que continuar. ¡Muévete Kyle! –el susodicho entro al centro del escenario, y accedió a una improvisada torre que habían traído, Cartman le contemplo mientras subía, sí que se veía llamativo en aquel vestido. "¿Cómo mierdas se prestó para esto? ¿En qué momento? ¡Coño! ¡Coño!" –se preguntaba Cartman– Vamos, muévete panzón, y arréglate que te va tocar hacer el papel del príncipe.

– ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó, pero Craig le tiro de la ropa para sacarlo del escenario a bambalinas. El telón volvió a abrirse.

"Kyzel era la niña más hermosa que viera el sol." –Kyle se asomó a la ventana y hubo un pequeño "Oh" por parte de la audiencia– "Cuando cumplió los doce años, la maldita hechicera la encerró en una torre que se alzaba en medio del bosque, no tenía puertas ni escaleras; únicamente en lo alto había una diminuta ventana. Cuando la bruja quería entrar, gritaba."

– "¡Kyzel, Kyzel! ¡Su-suelta tu cabellera!" –una soga pintada de rojo salió por la ventanilla. Algunos rieron por lo bajo, otro miraron confundidos, otros simplemente estaban dormidos.

"Kyzel tenía un cabello magnífico y larguísimo, fino como hebras de rubí." –Kyle se sintió un poco, pues era simplemente su afro el que llenaba la ventana– "Cuando oía la voz de la hechicera se soltaba las trenzas, las envolvía en torno a un gancho de la ventana y las dejaba colgantes, para que la bruja trepara por ellas." –Butters tomo la soga y escondiéndose tras la torre, el telón se volvió a cerrar.

– ¡Entra marica! ¡Entra pues panzón! –proclamaba Craig. Kyle se fijó en la dirección proveniente de la voz.

– ¡Una mierda! ¿Qué carajos se supone voy a hacer?

– Tú conoces el desarrollo. Vamos, que nos quedamos sin actores, así que toca. Venga, ya vamos por la mitad. –Cartman permanecía tras bambalinas, Kyle también se le quedo mirando, lucia bastante peculiar, con esas ropas elegantes y esa barba falsa, pero le resultaba hasta un poco… – "¿Atractivo?" –pensó– "No, no." –volvió sus ojos hacia el telón. Éste se abrió.

"Al cabo de algunos años, sucedió que el hijo del Rey," –Cartman entro en escena con paso titubeante– "encontrándose en el bosque, pasó junto a la torre y oyó un canto tan melodioso, que hubo de detenerse a escucharlo." –Kyle hacia el ademán de cantar, mientras que Cartman se paseaba por el escenario hasta terminar bajo la ventana– "Era Kyzel, que entretenía su soledad lanzando al aire su dulcísima voz. El príncipe sintió curiosidad y quiso subir, buscó la puerta de la torre, pero, como no encontró ninguna, se volvió a palacio. No obstante, aquel canto lo había encantado de tal modo, que todos los días iba al bosque a escucharlo." –seguía dando vueltas por en escenario de forma grácil– "Una vez oculto detrás de un árbol, vio que se acercaba la hechicera, y la oyó que gritaba, dirigiéndose a lo alto."

– "¡Kyzel, Kyzel, su-suelta tu cabellera!" –proclamó Butters.

"Kyzel soltó sus trenzas, y la bruja se encaramó a lo alto de la torre. El príncipe se dijo." –Cartman se quedó en silencio mientras dejaba a la audiencia en expectativa, miro a Kyle en la ventanilla y este le gesticulaba que continuara.

– "Si ésta es la escalera para subir hasta allí… Vaya mierda… Es una puta soga…" –Kyle carraspeo– "Eh… y yo también probaré fortuna."

"Y al día siguiente, cuando ya comenzaba a oscurecer, volvió al pie de la torre y dijo." –Cartman suspiro profuso en descontento.

– "¡Kyzel, Kyzel, suelta tu cabellera!" –proclamó cansado.

"Enseguida descendió la trenza, y el príncipe subió." –tomo la soga, y se escondió tras la pequeña torre de cartón, el telón volvió a cerrarse. Kyle descendió de la torrecilla y se ubicó a unos pasos de Cartman, quien le miraba contrariado mientras el fondo era modificado rápidamente por el cuadro de la habitación.

– No me mires así. No es mi culpa. Es tu culpa.

– ¿Mi culpa? Que mierda. Me dijeron que los putos actores no se habían presentado, pero que al menos Bebe seguía haciendo de Rapunzel.

– ¿Qué? A mí me dijeron que habían hecho un cambio súbito, traspasando los géneros de los actores para interpretar los personajes a modo de protesta a la tolerancia.

– ¿Qué? –el co-director reía al fondo tras de Kyle, Cartman miro por encima del hombro del otro para fulminarlo con la mirada– Craig, juro que te arranco las bolas. –dio un paso adelante hacia el susodicho, pero de inmediato el telón se desplego, por lo que se congelo a unos cuantos pasos más de Kyle.

"En el primer momento, Kyzel se asustó se asustó mucho al ver un hombre, pues jamás sus ojos habían visto ninguno tan esplendido..." –Cartman sonrió arrogante, Kyle rodo sus ojos– "El príncipe se aproximó porque sintió la imperiosa necesidad de besarla." –su sonrisa desapareció, podría jurar que escuchaba las risas de Craig y los demás.

– "¡Pero eres un jodido hombre y judío!" –contrapuso Cartman.

– "¿Y qué era lo que esperabas?" –respondió Kyle manteniendo la compostura.

"El príncipe se tranquilizó," –puntualizó Clyde dándole unos segundos– "y luego le dirigió la palabra con gran afabilidad, le explicó que su canto había impresionado de tal manera su corazón, que ya no había gozado de un momento de paz hasta hallar la manera de subir a verla y poder besarla…" –Cartman miraba fijamente a Kyle frunciendo levemente el ceño– "por lo que se aproximó más…" –éste no se movía– "vamos… se movió…"

– ¡Vamos! –grito una fujoshi entre el público, el cual se encontraba a la expectativa de la explosión de una pelea e insultos, como era acostumbrado, pero también sentían la curiosidad si se dejarían guiar por el momento y acudirían al beso.

– Yo los mato… los mato –susurro Cartman, apretó sus ojos y se colocó frente a Kyle, quien estaba completamente paralizado, no creía al otro capaz, pero de una u otra manera, lo esperaba.

– Yo te ayudo –replicó Kyle también en un susurro. Cartman abrió los ojos y contemplo la perfecta combinación, de nieve, rosas y esmeraldas, el invierno decadente perpetuo; Kyle contemplo la perfecta combinación, de calidez, tierra y ágata, el verano gentil perpetuo. Opuestos. Atrayentes. Necesarios.  
Se aproximó y con cortesía le dio un beso media luna. Todo fue silencio.

"Ah… eh…." –no sabía cómo proceder, Clyde no creyó que fuese capaz en realidad, ahora tendría que pagar la apuesta. Kyle reacciono procurándole una leve cachetada.

– "¡Hey!" –reaccionó Cartman.

"Ante este atrevimiento, Kyzel le propino una bofetada, dejándole inconsciente."

– "¡¿Qué?! Pero si pega como niña" –replicó mirando hacia el techo como si hablase con Dios.

"¡Dije dejándole inconsciente!" –necesitaba tiempo para organizar el desenlace, y más ahora que se sentía con el poder de hacer lo que deseaba, Cartman le había hecho perder una apuesta, ahora les haría pagar. Éste miro al público, y obedeció. Se dejó caer de bruces sobre el escenario– "Luego Kyzel, se sento junto al príncipe." –Kyle miro también hacia el techo y refunfuño pero también obedeció a este teatro ligeramente improvisado– "Le contemplo detenidamente, examinándole de cerca, perdió el miedo, de alguna manera desde el primer momento le encontraba confiable, solo había reaccionado así porque nunca antes había sido besada." –esto era la realidad, en ambos casos. Kyle quiso ocultar su cara sonrojada por la vergüenza, por lo que se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Cartman.

– "No tengas miedo… No pienso a hacerte daño." –replicó el caído, bastante tranquilo, Kyle levanto su cabeza para mirarle, se sonrieron levemente.

"Entonces Kyzel se acordó de las explicaciones antes dadas, ayudándole a ponerse en pie, le abrazo en forma de disculpa…" –Kyle fue rápido, sentía que sus mejillas ardían, quería ocultarse, pero sus pies frente al gentío no respondían, pero al entrar en el regazo de Cartman se sintió aliviado, por lo que le abrazo con más fuerza, como si le necesitara para poder mantenerse, el otro respondió torpe al abrazo, pasando levemente sus brazos sobre la espalda del otro– "él acepto y le preguntó si lo quería por esposo, viendo la muchacha que era joven y apuesto, le respondió, poniendo sus manos en la cara."

– "Sí; mucho deseo irme contigo; pero no sé cómo bajar de aquí…" –replicaba su línea como había practicado.

– "¿Cómo no? Hay una maldita soga, bajemos y te llevaré en mi caballo." –pero fue interrumpido –Kyle quiero terminar con esto rápido, vamos. –pidió en un susurro con su rostro aún entre las manos del otro.

– "Oh… bien, vamos" –Butters entro en escena.

– "¡Ah-ja, malvada! ¿Qué es lo-oh que veo? Pensé que te-eh había aislado de todo el mundo, y, sin embargo, me has engañado."

"Exclamó la bruja furiosa" –Clyde se cortó, Craig había entrado y le dijo a oído que acabara con aquello pronto– "Y fue tan despiadada, que arrojó desde lo alto de la torre al pobre príncipe, quien caería sobre los espinos que se le clavarían en los ojos, y condujo a la pobre Kyzel a un lugar desierto, condenándola a una vida de desolación y miseria. Se apareció abajo junto al príncipe y le profesó." –Cartman cayo de bruces de nuevo sobre el suelo después de ser empujado mientras Kyle era sacado de escena por Butters. Y al volver.

– "¡Aja! Que-ehrías llevarte a la niña bonita; pe-ehro el pajarillo ya-ah no está en el nido ni volverá a cantar. El gato lo-oh ha cazado, y también a ti te sacó los ojos. Kyzel está perdida para ti; jamás volverás a verla."

"El príncipe ciego, lleno de dolor y desesperación, vago infeliz y errante por el bosque, alimentándose de raíces y bayas y llorando sin cesar la pérdida de su amada mujercita. Y así anduvo sin rumbo por espacio de varios años, mísero y triste, hasta que, al fin, llegó al desierto en que vivía Kyzel. Oyó el príncipe una voz que le pareció conocida y, al acercarse, reconoció a Kyzel y se le echó al cuello llorando." –nadie nunca antes había visto a Cartman prendido del cuello del alguien llorando, supuestamente, solo Kyle en la intimidad de algunos momentos. Esto estaba resultando demasiado extraño– "Dos de sus lágrimas le humedecieron los ojos, y en el mismo momento se le aclararon, volviendo a ver como antes. Tomándola de la mano…" –Cartman actuó rápido en pro de la finalización de su tortura, entrelazaron sus dedos– "la llevo a su reino, donde fue recibido con gran alegría, y vivieron muchos años felices." –y salieron del escenario mientras el telón se cerró. Al volverse a abrir se encontraban Craig, Clyde, Butters, Cartman, Kyle, Stan y Kenny en fila esperando la apreciación del público.

– ¡Vaya mierda! –proclamó la Sra. Garrison levantándose de su asiento señalándoles con el índice, algo amenazadora y agresiva. Un poco de silencio se prolongó antes de que empezaran a aplaudir, otros a chistar, otros a lanzar tomates y otras a lanzar bracieres.

– Prometí que me volaría los sesos si resultaba una porquería. Afortunadamente fume antes de venir. –comento la Directora Victoria.

– Oh Jesús… Jesucristo. ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! –exclama el Sr. Esclavo dando palmaditas entusiasmadas.

Todos organizaban sus cosas luego de esa echada a perder de la obra. Kyle se estaba cambiando mientras escuchaba los gritos de Cartman hacia Craig y Clyde por todo el lugar, los perseguía sacándoles y echándoles una gran cantidad de mierda sicológica, pero estos fueron hábiles en tomar sus cosas y retirarse. Cartman pasó junto a su amigo, eran los últimos que faltaban por cambiarse, ya que Stan y Kenny se cambiaron luego de su única escena, y Butters decidió marcharse con el vestido encima. Kyle se demoraba más de lo habitual, mientras miraba de reojo a su compañero procurando maldiciones en murmullos y al finalizar azotó su maleta contra el piso para después patearla maldiciendo la vida.

– ¡Puta vida!

– ¿Tan mal estuvo? –el otro le miro confundido.

– ¿De qué carajos hablas Kyle? Claro que fue una completa basura, no fue lo que había planeado. Todo por el maldito de Craig al ponerse con apuestas maricas.

– ¿Apuestas?... –no recibió más respuesta– Al parecer, según me dijo Stan, todo era un plan para jodernos… y a la vez "ayudarnos" –comentó.

– ¡¿Ayudarnos?! ¿Qué mierda?

– Si… yo tampoco lo entendí muy bien, y no quiso darme más explicaciones.

– Mañana se la saco a putazos.

– No hay necesidad de violencia.

– ¡Claro que sí!

– ¿Dónde quedo el chico gentil de hace un momento? ¿Se fue al quitarte la barba? –pregunto dándole la espalda.

– Eh…

– Aquel que me dijo que no tuviera miedo, que no me haría daño, al verte así… te siento capaz de cualquier cosa.

– Uh… –miro la maleta en sus pies, la tomo y se la puso al hombro, se aproximó poniendo su mano en el hombro del otro– No… está bien. Ya me calmo. La verdad es que… no estuvo tan mal… para mí… no sé los demás, y pues ahora mismo ya no me importa.

– Para mí tampoco estuvo tan mal, a excepción de esa barba, pico cuando te acercaste. –rió un poco. Kyle deseaba volver a intentarlo, otro beso, pero no se sentía capaz de aproximarse, Cartman también lo deseaba pero simplemente no quería otra reacción violenta, eso ya lo había tomado como un rechazo.

– ¿Y por eso me cacheteaste? –Kyle se giró sobre sí para encararle.

– Yo supongo, aunque fuiste bastante gentil… no lo sé muy bien… quizás ahora dejándonos de lo postizo… podrías… volver a intentarlo. –respondió bajando la mirada. Cartman lo pensó por un minuto. Y tomando la barbilla del otro entre sus dedos, le inclino haciendo contacto visual, aquellos sentimientos que afloraron en el escenario volvieron a precipitarse de ellos, esperando al borde de la esmeralda y el ágata, y en cuanto sus labios se tocaron cariñosos, se desbordaron, luego sutiles, se mezclaron, después apasionados, se fusionaron durante varios minutos. Se abrazaron. Se completaron.

* * *

**Bueno para quienes se pregunten: ¿Quién es la fujoshi que esta arrojando bracieres?... Vamos cantan conmigo: Somos tú, somos yo, somos todos. Toda la gente es fujoshi. (8)**** :D**


End file.
